


Home

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Scarif left Cassian physically a mess, he shouldn't have even survived according to some doctors, but yet he did, and due to his injuries, he was taken off of field duty. Now, pushing papers on Echo Base with his wounds finally healing fully, Jyn tries to encourage him to try some physical therapy, to see if it'll help with his pain at least. However, fate seems to change those plans when Jyn comes back injured from a scouting trip, having her leg crushed by a Tauntaun. Now, the both of them physically restricted, they decide to handle their recoveries together, and spending so much time alone leads them to finally explore the feelings they've had for one another since they first met.





	1. Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This came from a prompt I got from my birthday, I've been slowly going through the list and while most have been one shots, this one just struck me as something I could really elaborate on. So thank you to whoever the lovely anon was that sent me this prompt, there will be fluff eventually in it, but for now, enjoy this heaping piles of angst and hidden feelings from these two dorks!

_ MEDICAL REPORT ON CAPTAIN CASSIAN JERON ANDOR _

_     After the incident on Scarif, Captain Andor was rushed to the medical bay by his fellow injured crewmates, his heartbeat barely able to be captured by the machines. A quick scan was taken of Captain Andor before proceeding with a bacta tank treatment, his injuries were as follows:  _

 

_ BLASTER BOLT TO THE LEFT SIDE OF THE RIBCAGE _

_ TWO BROKEN RIBS (LEFT) _

_ FOUR FRACTURED RIBS (THREE LEFT, ONE RIGHT)  _

_ PUNCTURED LUNG (LEFT)  _

_ POSSIBLE CONCUSSION _

_ FRACTURE IN SPINAL CORD - CAN POSSIBLY RESULT IN HANDICAP _

_ DISLOCATED SHOULDER (RIGHT)  _

_ MULTIPLE BRUISES  AND CUTS  _

 

_     Post Captain Andor’s bacta treatment to heal the initial wounds, doctors were able to asses the severity of his injuries. Several surgeries were performed to rest Captain Andor’s bones into correct placement, and more bacta treatments were issued. After a week of observation in the medical bay, it was determined that Captain Andor is no longer fit for field duty, due to a handicap developed from his spinal injury, causing his left leg to no longer fully function, leaving Captain Andor unable to run and barely able to walk. It is recommended by Captain Andor’s supervising medical professionals that he is to be kept strictly to desk work/being kept on a rebel base. Field duty would result in Captain Andor’s death due to his inability to escape.  _

 

_ -Doctor Daemora Amon _

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Cassian never stayed still for very long; it started when he was just a child, always being on the move and fighting from such a young age, it only intensified as he grew older and joined the Rebellion, becoming one of the best spies for their cause. Being on the move was his entire life, and after Scarif, everyone told him it could no longer be part of his life, after only twenty-six years, now he couldn’t go out into the field. Now, he was trapped at the base, with all the other stuffy senators and bureaucrats that claimed to be “part of the cause” but really only sat behind desks day in and day out, sending the real soldiers out into the field to die for them. He hated every second of his new life, trapped on the new and freezing cold Echo Base on the ice planet of Hoth, left with nothing but files to go through and sign off on with his brand new title of Major. Everyone else was going out and making a difference, Cassian was sitting at the base, ordering operatives out into the field and signing off on shipments that arrived at the base. 

 

    The doctors stuffed him with every kind of sleeping pill and anti-depressants they could think of to keep him happy and help him sleep through his nightmares that never went away, they worked for a while, or at least they kept him in a haze long enough to just accept his fate. They still gave him the pills though Cassian refused to take them, instead he busied himself with trying to rebuild his ever faithful companion - Kaytoo - who was the only one from the Rogue One team who didn’t make it back in one piece. Jyn had found a droid that was Kay’s exact model not that long after she was cleared for field duty, after she decided to stay with the Rebellion and they gave her the title of Sergeant; Cassian had Kay’s memory backed up and kept hidden away, the droid always insisting on keeping it up to date, so the memory was last updated just before they landed on Scarif. It was just a matter of putting all the pieces together, making sure the parts that had burnt out the original droid could be replaced and repaired for Kay when he came back, he hoped he could finish him soon so he had someone to talk to again. 

 

    Today, he was out by the central control room, filtering through forms and papers on his data pad, a headache creeping up on him for staring at the damn thing for so long. There wasn’t much else for him to do around the base today, and from how unbearingly quiet it was, he was about ready to head back to his quarters and try to get some sleep, until the alarm for the bunker doors went off - indicating that someone was coming back from a mission and into the base. He didn’t have anything better to do, and he wasn’t quite sure anymore who was scheduled to come back when, so he hobbled his way out there, holding onto the rails when he could and trying to ignore the pitying glances from others that he always seemed to get. Cassian made it there as soon as the doors were closing up again, still more than enough snow making it’s way into the base in the short amount of time. While many things failed to make him smile anymore, the sight of his friends coming back from their mission was enough to make him crack a small grin. 

 

    Baze and Chirrut were the first off the ship, Chirrut still wearing his robes and seemingly unaffected by the cold weather of the base, more than likely still warm from their mission to Sullust while Baze still donned his heavy attire. Bodhi was next, already wrapped up in jackets to deal with the cold of the base, though seeming to be his usual cheerful self. Jyn was last, that familiar scowl on her face with her layers of clothing and jacket wrapped around her. She hated the cold almost as much as Cassian hated being stuck at the base, it was almost entertaining sometimes to see her deal with the new climate of the base, her having grown up on warmer planets almost all her life. It didn’t take long for her to notice him, her scowl softening and almost the hint of a smile on her lips now; Cassian wasn’t exactly sure what there was between them, but something changed after Scarif, and he was sure it was something for the better. 

 

    A few words to Bodhi later and she cut her way through the crowd, heading over to Cassian and stopping right in front of him, her green gaze up and locked onto his. Wordlessly, she reached for something from her back pocket and handed a data chip to him. 

 

    “Found it on a dead trooper, it seemed important, it lists some of their bases we don’t have on record.” Jyn explained, Cassian taking the chip and putting it into his pocket now. 

 

    “I’ll look over it later.” Cassian assured her. “Did everything else go smoothly?” 

 

    “Aside from the usual of being shot at, yeah, it was fine.” Jyn nodded. “How are you holding up?” 

 

    “Me?” Cassian asked confused. “I sit in this base all day, nothing really changes except for the medication they try to give me.” He grumbled. 

 

    “Alright, well, what about Kay? How far along is he?” Jyn asked trying to change the subject, sensing his hostility that he didn’t mean to unleash on her. 

 

    “He just needs a new processor and he’ll be running again.” Cassian said calmly, trying to keep himself together, Jyn wasn’t responsible for what happened to him or for him getting stuck on desk duty, she didn’t deserve his anger. 

 

    “Have you tried the physical therapy yet?” Jyn asked curiously. 

 

    It had been offered to him a few weeks ago now that all his wounds were technically healed completely. He turned it down when it was offered, not seeing much point in doing so when there was no chance of him returning to the field, but with the way his back and shoulder were hurting him now due to the extreme cold, he was considering trying it just for the sake of letting his muscles get some stretching. 

 

    “No, haven’t made it over there yet, I’ve been busy.” Cassian lied, he hadn’t, he just hadn’t actually made his way over to the med bay since it was on the opposite side of the base, and taking just a few steps was an achievement for him. The last thing he wanted was for those dreaded pitiful glances to turn into offers for help to walk with him over to the med bay. 

 

    “I’ll go with you out there tomorrow after my patrol.” Jyn assured him. “You hungry? I’m starving.” 

 

    “I guess something to eat would be nice.” Cassian shrugged. 

 

    “Come on, let’s go then.” Jyn grabbed his arm and started guiding him through the base. 

 

    Cassian used to try and resist her embraces like this when he first started walking around, thinking she was taking pity on him like everyone else in the base, until one day she outright said  _ “If I let you walk by yourself, you’ll take too long” _ . He didn’t know if she just made that up as an excuse to actually help guide him, or if she was genuinely that impatient, either way, something about Jyn made the whole process of limping around the base slightly less embarrassing when she was at his side. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Jyn was used to dealing with someone injured that was too stubborn to ask for help, she grew up with Saw after all who, by the time she was sixteen, was more machine than man. Cassian was no different on the stubborn front, from the day he was discharged from the med bay, he insisted on walking by himself, snapping at the med droids and anyone who made a move to help him when he looked like he was about to fall. He tried the same with her when she offered help, he acted like a wounded animal - snapping and hissing at whoever came near it in attempts to protect himself - but Jyn saw through his bullshit; besides, her bark was bigger than his bite and eventually that finally sank into his thick skull. She wasn’t going to baby him or anything like that, she wasn’t even going to try and attempt that, she still treated him like Cassian, he was still her commanding officer, and he was still a part of the Rogue One team; you help people out on your team where you can. 

 

    When she came back to the table, Jyn placed the tray of food she got for Cassian in front of him, seeming to startle him out of whatever haze he’d drifted into while she was gone. Between the dark circles under his eyes and how dull his dark brown eyes seemed today, she knew he must have been having nightmares again, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn’t taking his sleeping pills anymore. 

 

    “Nightmares again?” Jyn asked. 

 

    “Same one, there’s only the one.” Cassian sighed, grabbing a fork and pushing around the food on his plate, not seeming to be interested in eating any of it. 

 

    “Scarif?” Jyn asked again, she had nightmares about that place still too, no matter how hard she tried to forget it. 

 

    “Yeah.” He mumbled in reply. 

 

    Jyn wasn’t sure what his nightmare of the place was about, she imagined it was his near death on the planet, but there were so many nightmarish sights to see on Scarif during their escape that it could have been more than that. Her nightmare consisted of Krennic killing Cassian, of him seeing him coming and shooting him down once and for all before he could reach her. That evil man making her watch Cassian’s death over and over again, before finally taking mercy on her and killing her himself to collapse at Cassian’s side, their mission failed and the galaxy doomed. She never told him what her nightmare was, she figured it would have sounded like something else, that it would have been a gateway into them talking about the bond they developed or that tension they felt in the elevator to their escape where their lips almost touched - no, no, she had to stop thinking about that. 

 

    “So, uhm...how’s your back?” Jyn asked lamely, thinking up nothing else to discuss. “I know you said it’s been hurting you a lot more with the cold.” 

 

    “It’s fine.” Cassian nodded, glancing at her briefly before looking down at his food again. 

 

    “You think you can still spar?” Jyn asked curiously, if there was one thing that could get them out of the awkward lull of their conversation, it was fighting - or rather talking about fighting in this case. 

 

    Something in his eyes lit up when he looked at her now, and Jyn knew she finally hit a topic that Cassian actually wanted to talk about. “I haven’t tried yet, but I’m sure I can.” He smirked, he was presenting her with a challenge, and she was more than ready to accept it. 

 

    “Alright then,  _ Major _ .” Jyn lingered on his new title for a moment, it didn’t have the same ring as Captain Andor, but something about saying it still gave Jyn a rush she couldn’t describe. “Tomorrow after I get back from my patrol, we’ll see about physical therapy for you, and then we’ll see if I can still kick your ass in the ring.” 

 

    “I seem to recall me being the better fighter.” Cassian challenged her. 

 

    “Oh that concussion must have really messed with your head if you think that’s the case.” Jyn laughed, a genuine laugh, she’d been trying to let herself experience more of those lately, and while Bodhi was pretty good at getting her to laugh at his horrible jokes, Cassian tended to bring them out of her as well. “I won’t take it easy on you.” She warned him. 

 

    “Good, I don’t expect you to. If you do, I could have you grounded here at the base for a few days.” Cassian said, he often complained about his title, but now Jyn had the strange feeling that he was enjoying it. 

 

    “You brought it on yourself, just remember that tomorrow.” Jyn smirked. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    For the first time in a long time, Cassian started the day feeling good. His back didn’t hurt him as much, he was able to walk a bit smoother, he even said good morning to a few people around the base - it was almost as if her were a different man, just because someone was going to treat him like a normal human being today. Then again, it wasn’t just anyone, it was Jyn, and she always treated him as if nothing were really wrong with him to be honest, but something about knowing that for a while today he’d have her undivided attention - it made him just a bit happier. Jyn was due back from her patrol any minute now, Cassian finding any reason he could to linger by the hanger doors, and as soon as the alarm sounded for them opening up, his heart beat just a bit faster while he fought a smile back off his lips. 

 

    That swiftly vanished when he saw just Han Solo returning on a Tauntaun, him holding up Jyn’s unconscious body in front of him and her Tauntaun nowhere to be found. 

 

    “Get medics over here now, she’s hurt!” Solo called out through the hanger, one of the younger cadets taking off running while Cassian rushed over to the scene as quickly as he could, his whole world feeling like it was falling apart at the sight of Jyn unconscious, he skin as pale as the snow hanging onto her coat. 

 

    “What happened?” Cassian asked right away, grabbing Jyn as Han slowly handed her down to him, Cassian catching her in his arms and holding her close, hoping she’d get some of his warmth. 

 

    “Something out there in the snow attacked her Tauntaun, it bucked up and tossed her off before it crushed one of her legs, it might have hit her ribs too, I don’t know. She’s been knocked out since then.” Han quickly explained as he dismounted his Tauntaun and someone escorted the beast off. 

 

    Before Han could explain the situation any further, medics and a med droid made their way over to Cassian, the droid placing Jyn gently down on the gurney they brought with them before rushing her off; the medics already taking scans of her to figure out the problem. 

 

    “Might help if you’re there when she wakes up.” Han added. “She was mumbling something about you before she passed out entirely.” 

  
    Cassian gave him a brief nod before he mustered up as much strength as he could, running for the first time since his injury, all the way to the medical bay to make sure Jyn would be alright. 


	2. Partners in Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so, not gonna lie here, i totally forgot about actually having this chapter written, i think i finished it last week sometime and then i got kinda down about my writing and just didn’t post this. i hope you guys like this chapter, i know rebelcaptain isn’t really as popular as it was, but i still love these guys and have zero inspiration for anything else at the moment honestly. it kinda makes me sad that this is all dying out...

Jyn woke with a start and shouted out Cassian’s name, as she had always done since surviving Scarif, however, something was different this time. For one, she was in the med bay and wasn’t entirely sure how she had gotten there - the last thing she remembered was being out on patrol with Han and something with a Tauntaun acting up; the other difference was that Cassian was wide awake at her bedside and holding her hand, the look of relief written all over his face. 

 

“Jyn, are you okay?” Cassian asked in a hushed tone, afraid to speak any louder out of fear of startling her more. 

 

“I’m fine, why am I here?” She asked, scanning her surroundings some more and trying to figure out what sent her here, she didn’t feel hurt, then again strong bacta treatments were known for taking all pain away for a few hours. 

 

“You were on patrol with Han, something spooked your Tauntaun and it crushed your right leg. The doctors said it crushed your hip on that side too, they fixed everything in surgery and bacta treatments, but they said it will take you a while to recover.” Cassian informed her, giving her hand a light squeeze. 

 

With that, Jyn tore back the blankets on her right side and saw what she couldn’t feel, her leg was wrapped up in a cast to keep everything set, though she could see the scars from surgery peaking out of the top of it by her thigh, along with the long mark on the side to accompany the surgery she had there. She didn’t really care much for privacy at the moment and hiked up her hospital gown a bit to see the scars up her hip as well, everything screaming red and raw, and while she may not feel it now, she knew she would feel it tomorrow or even later in the day. 

 

“Kriff.” Jyn sighed, pulling her dress back down and the blankets back over her legs. 

 

“They want to keep you in here for a few days, just to put more bacta on the exposed scars and to help with the healing some more. They wanted to keep you here for your entire recovery, but that would be months and I knew you’d hate it, they didn’t want you back in the shared rooms, I guess they know about you getting into trouble.” Cassian smirked slightly. “I tried to get you into your own room, but most of the rooms are taken up, so instead I got them to let you go early so you could stay in my room.” 

 

“What about you?” Jyn asked. “Where are you going to sleep?” 

 

“I’ll go where you were, it wasn’t that long ago that I was in the bunks either way.” Cassian shrugged. “You need rest, and you’re not going to get that in a room full of rowdy cadets and young pilots.” 

 

“You need rest too, you’re a major, you need to be able to stay awake long enough to plan out attacks and missions.” Jyn protested. “I’ll be fine with them, I’ll tell them to shut up, some of them are even a bit scared of me.” 

 

“I have no doubt they are.” Cassian laughed. “But you need to heal Jyn.” 

 

“Alright, well, I’m not taking your bed from you, and since you’re insisting that I need rest and won’t let me sleep in my old room, we’ll just share your room until I get this stupid cast off.” Jyn stated, studying Cassian’s expression curiously. “What? You don’t like sharing beds or something?” 

 

“No, I mean, it’s fine. I grew up sharing beds.” Cassian assured her. “I just didn’t think you really wanted anyone next to you when you slept, you seem like you’d rather have your own space.” 

 

“I had to share beds when I was a kid, living with Saw didn’t always have the comfort of a separate bed in some of the bases he picked. As long as you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it.” Jyn shrugged. 

 

“Okay.” Cassian sighed, realizing there was no point in continuing to argue with her. “I’m sure the doctors will be relieved, they wanted someone to keep an eye on you anyway.” 

 

Jyn smirked a bit, she had a feeling even if she accepted his room without question while he slept in her old bunk that he would be the one to check on her; he always worried when it came to her, especially since he’d been grounded. She figured it was the powerlessness of the situations that he put her in and couldn’t protect her from that made him this way, though a part of her secretly liked it; she never had someone worry over her so much, not even her own parents had done that when she was young, it was a nice feeling she had to admit. 

 

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Cassian assured her, his voice a bit softer. 

 

“I’m glad that you stayed.” Jyn replied. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Four days later and Jyn was finally set free after much complaining about being confined to her hospital bed. Cassian helped her get back to his room, keeping an arm hovered around her as she used some crutches to hobble her way across the base. Jyn seemed to instantly calm as soon as she was allowed to actually move on her own even if it was slow, Cassian could understand the feeling whole heartedly, but he knew he’d have to keep her from overexerting herself just as she had to keep him from doing the same months ago. When they made it to his room, Cassian had her sit down immediately, not failing to notice that she had worked up a bit of a sweat on her venture here and offered her some water immediately. Jyn took the water silently as she sat down on the bed, taking a few sips before handing it back, her face twisting in pain when she moved her leg just the wrong way. 

 

“Relax, I’ll help.” Cassian offered, knowing she was trying to pick her leg up to lay down which wouldn’t happen for at least a few more weeks when her cast was removed. He knelt down slightly and scooped her legs to help her get comfortable, and while Cassian didn’t want to jinx it, helping Jyn seemed to distract him from his own pain that he felt on a daily basis. 

 

“Thanks.” Jyn mumbled as she laid back, her eyes closing slightly and face washed over with relief as soon as her head hit the pillow. “Kriff, you’re bed is ten times more comfortable than the med bay beds, even more than the bed i had back in the bunks.” 

 

“Benefits of being a Major I suppose.” Cassian shrugged, taking her boot off of her one foot before scooping her legs up again to pull the blankets out from beneath them and pulling them up around her. “You should get some sleep.” 

 

“I’ve been sleeping for four days.” Jyn groaned. 

 

“And you need more rest, you can’t do anything with your leg like that, and if you try to you’ll probably hurt yourself more than help yourself. You can take one of my sleeping pills if you have to, but you just have to give yourself a break. I’ll help you get out to go get dinner later if that will make you feel better.” Cassian offered. 

 

“I guess moving around a bit is better than nothing.” Jyn relented. “What are you going to do then?” 

 

“I have more paperwork than I can even count, I’ll be here in the room if you need me for anything.” Cassian promised her with a small smile. 

 

“Okay.” Jyn nodded, feeling a bit better knowing that he wasn’t going to leave her alone here to her own devices. 

 

Cassian almost had to laugh at how quickly she fell asleep after he started working on the documents on his data pad, within twenty minutes at least, she was fast asleep, and he couldn’t help but smile at just how peaceful she was in her sleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jyn didn’t plan on sleeping too long, maybe a few hours and Cassian would wake her up, she thought maybe she could even talk him into bringing her out to the mess hall for lunch instead of being cooped up in the room until dinner time; her body seemed to have other plans. Instead she was fast asleep until the distinct smell of food woke her up, Cassian setting up a tray on the bed for her. 

 

“What time is it?” Jyn mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

 

“It’s about ten.” Cassian replied. 

 

“What?!” Jyn bolted upright and some of the muscles in her back disagreed with her sudden movement as she winced in pain. 

 

“You were fast asleep, and you needed your rest, I made you something to eat.” Cassian offered up. 

 

Jyn looked over at the tray and noticed that he had in fact must have made her something to eat himself, it wasn’t mush or soup or whatever else they served up, it was actual food, and it smelled pretty damn good. 

 

“You made this?” Jyn asked in disbelief. 

 

“Yeah, they’d already cleared out most of everything in the mess hall and I already ate, I just made you something to eat, I figured real food would be a nice break from the food they gave you in the med bay.” Cassian insisted. “Lean forward a bit, these will help you sit up.” 

 

Cassian grabbed a few extra pillows he had with him and shoved them behind Jyn’s back to help prop her up, Jyn complied and laid back comfortably while Cassian moved the try to her lap. 

 

“Thank you, for all of this, really.” Jyn said. 

 

“It’s not a problem, you helped me when I was hurt, I’m just repaying the favor.” Cassian shrugged. “Do you still want to get out of bed for a bit?” 

 

“I’d like to.” Jyn replied with a mouthful of food, digging into the dish already and finding that it tasted amazing, she’d have to remember that Cassian was a good cook. “But I don’t have to, it’s late already either way, maybe tomorrow.” 

  
“Tomorrow can be arranged, I’ll get you out in the morning to move around some.” Cassian assured her with a slight smile. 


	3. Your Own Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: another fic finally updated! this might be the last one updated until next wednesday or so. i'm going on vacation starting tomorrow and well, it'll be hard enough to get this essay done for school while i'm on my break as it is! i was going to do the rebelcaptain week that therebelcaptainnetwork set up but i couldn't get enough written in time, so i will leave you guys with this update until next week! <3

            Cassian knew he hadn’t been a very good patient after Scarif.

 

            He went against the doctors’ orders almost all of the time, defied the medical droids that kept trying to get him to stay in bed, and more often than not, he refused to take the medicine that was supposed to help him sleep so he could heal faster because he didn’t want his thoughts to be clouded. Not to mention what he put Jyn through when he was finally released from the med bay and she volunteered to keep watch over him. They fought almost constantly, arguing about him getting rest, taking his meds, not pushing himself; but there were also tender moments that bought them closer, when he’d admit his mistakes and Jyn still stayed no matter what, trying to help him get back on his feet – if it hadn’t been for her, he probably wouldn’t be able to move around at all. He knew, as soon as Jyn was released from the med bay, that it was _his_ turn to take care of her, even if they fought, even if she resisted taking her meds, even if she wanted to push the limits, he had to be there for her as she had been for him.

 

            Needless to say, when he found Jyn up and limping around his quarters seeming to be searching for something, Cassian nearly had a heart attack, worrying that she’d hurt herself.

 

            “JYN!” Cassian shouted, startling her and causing her to drop the book she’d been holding onto, losing her balance slightly and grabbing a chair to steady herself, “What are you doing?”

 

            “I just wanted to read – “

 

            Cassian quickly closed the distance between them, scooping her up with ease and setting her carefully down on the bed to sit, noticing the slight wince when he did so, “Are you okay?”

 

            “I’m fine.” She insisted.

 

            “You’re not supposed to be up and walking on it by yourself yet.” Cassian knew he and Jyn had a similar conversation when he was in recovery, but somehow it was different now – it was _her_ that was hurt, he didn’t care what happened to himself, but if something happened to Jyn, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

 

            “You were in a meeting and I was tired of just sleeping, I figured if I just read something I’d be fine.” Jyn tried to explain.

 

            “There are things you can read on my data pad right there.” Cassian pointed out, he’d downloaded stories on there specifically for Jyn to read, but of course she had to go for the ones that were around the room.

 

            “Those are boring war stories, I don’t want to read about those, we live that every day.” Jyn was pouting like a child, and while it was slightly frustrating, there was also something about it that made him smile.

 

            “Then put ones you want to read on there, I don’t care what they are I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Cassian grabbed the data pad off the nightstand and handed it to her, “What were you going to read?”

 

            “It was something about the Jedi.” She admitted with a huff.

 

            Cassian grabbed the book off the floor and handed it to her, he didn’t remember when he got that book, probably on one of his missions when he was younger and still had some belief in the Force and hope for the lost Jedi. He didn’t for a while, but after meeting Chirrut and Baze, he couldn’t help but believe a little again after seeing what Chirrut could do without seeing a thing.

 

            “Thank you.” Jyn’s voice was barely above a whisper as she said it.

 

            “Do you need anything else? I have one more meeting and then after that I’ll help you move around, but I just want to you sit still for now, okay? If you get hurt while I’m gone…I don’t know what I’d do.” He admitted.

 

            Jyn’s gaze softened ever so slightly, a barely there smile playing on her lips and lightening up her mood. “I’m fine. I’ll stay here, I promise, I want you to focus on your work.”

 

            “Alright, I’ll be back later.” Cassian promised, he figured if he got the meeting over with sooner rather than later, he’d be able to keep his eye on Jyn longer.

 

            Without thinking, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. For a brief moment, he was worried that it wouldn’t be welcomed, but she made no move to show she didn’t care for it, and she seemed to smile a bit brighter afterword’s. It’d certainly be difficult to focus on his meeting with a smile like that on his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            When Cassian returned, he half expected Jyn to be up and moving around, or either on the ground with a worse injury than the one she already had. Much to his surprise and relief however, he found her lying in bed, the data pad on her chest while she was peacefully asleep, he almost didn’t want to disturb her, but he had promised her an outing tonight and he was going to keep that promise.

 

            “Jyn…Jyn.” He said, trying to shake her gently.

 

            He was about to call for her again when her eyes slowly opened, a yawn escaping her lips while she stretched her arms and tried to focus on his face, processing who he was before she offered up a small smile.

 

            “Hey.” She sighed.

 

            “Hey,” he replied, “ready to go stretch your legs a bit?”

 

            “Hmm? Oh, right. Yeah, I’m ready.” Jyn said, trying to slowly push herself up, Cassian jumping in and helping her before grabbing her crutches beside the bed. “Where are we going anyway?”

 

            “It’s a surprise.” Cassian promised.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            He took her around the base, finally stopping in the training room, helping her sit down on the makeshift bleachers before taking a seat beside her and letting her catch her breath.

 

            “You’re already doing a lot better than I was a few days after being out.” Cassian smirked.

 

            “In your defense, I don’t have as many broken bones as you did.” Jyn replied, a smile in return. “Why did you bring me here?”

 

            “Because I wanted to talk to you about what you asked me to do a few weeks ago,” he sighed, “I want to start going through the physical therapy.”

 

            “Really? Cassian that’s great news – “

 

            “But,” he interrupted, “I’ll only go when you go. I…I don’t want to go alone.”

 

            Jyn could read him like an open book when he was so vulnerable with her like this, he was scared to go and do this alone, he needed her at his side to be able to go through with this.

 

            “Well, it will be a few more weeks, but when I’m up and ready to go, of course I’ll go through it with you.” Jyn replied.

 

            “Thank you.” Cassian replied, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
